La mort au bout du fil
by Autodestruction
Summary: Le plan de Law pour faire tomber Doflamingo et l'alliance pirate avec Mugiwara ont échouer. Law se retrouve alors contraint de fuir sur une île pas très loin de Dressrosa, mais ce qu'il ne savais pas c'est que la mort étais plus proche que prévu.


Ceci est ma première fic, donc je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas trop être sévere.

Les personnage appartiennent tous a Oda je ne fais que les emprunter.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

POV law

Seulement quelques jours se sont passé depuis que j'avais fuit Dressrosa. Je me suis réfugier sur une île voisine de Dressrosa, c'étais calme, le soleil étais présent même si il y avais un peu de vent. Je sais que le putain de flamant va bientôt me retrouver. Mais rester sur cette île va servir a me rétablir. Je ne me suis pas encore bien remit de mon combat contre lui. Et mon état est pitoyable. Mes vêtement son déchirer a certain endroit, laissant voire mon tatouage de la Dofla familly. J'étais amocher un peu partout, j'avais du sang sécher sur ma peau et mes vêtement. Actuellement j'étais dans le seul et unique village de cette petite île. Je trouverais surement de quoi me rétablir.

Quand je regardais les gens je voyais alors leur regard de peur en me reconaissant. Certain avait un regard de dégout en voyant mon état. Je ne fis pas attention a ces personne et je regarda autour de moi, j'étais sur la place de ce petit village... Tout a coup mon regard fut attiré par une affiche avec un emblême que je ne conaissait que trop bien, j'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en le voyant. Un smiley avec un grand sourire barré..

Merde..

Je n'allait donc jamais pouvoir lui échaper ? Cette île appartenait a Doflamingo. A cet heure ci quelqun avait certainement du déja signaler ma position au flamant. J'étais foutu. De plus je me demande si Mugiwara ne c'est pas fait capturé. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de penser a ça. Je sait que l'autre va bientôt arriver, et quand il seras la je sait que ça en seras finit de moi. Il va certainement me tuer. Je dois partir. Je n'aurais qu'a aller voler un navire au port et partir loin d'ici si mon état me le permet, car je me sent faiblir.

D'un pas vif et rapide malgrès le peu de forçe qu'il me reste je commence a faire demi-tour. Mais a peine j'eu fait quelque pas que je m'arrêta. Une présence malveillante étais juste dérrière moi. Bordel il avais fait vite. Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'étais Doflamingo .Il étais la, assis sur un rocher avec son éternel sourire sadique. Putain de flamant..

Je me retournais lentement en sa direction. Mon regard croisa le sien, le mien étais glacial. Je savais que ce Monstre étais capable des pire torture pour la trahison que j'avais fait, et je savais que me tuer faisait partit de ses intention. Il se leva de son rocher, toujours avec son sourire. Il me regardais.

- Alors Law.. Pensait tu vraiment pourvoir m'échaper comme ça ? fufu~

Il eu un petit rire sadique en terminant de parler, alors que moi je ne répondit même pas a sa question. Je ne le montrer pas mais j'avais peur, je tentais de me contrôler un maximum pour ne pas le montrer.

- Tu va connaître l'enfer. Si tu survis a ce que je vais te faire maintenant.

Il avais cesser de rire mais son grand sourire étais toujours la. Qu'avais t'il prévut ? Tout étais possible avec lui. En parlant de l'enfer il allait surement faire comme quand j'étais enfant... Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de mon enfance, je n'ai aucun souvenir joyeux et rien que le fait d'y repenser me fait mal. Je ne veut pas retourner dans cet enfer..!

Tout a coup il me tira de mes penser en me donnant un violent coup de pied dans le torse, je fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètre et je m'écrasa contre un mur. Le choc fut violent, tellement qu'il y avait un trou dans le mur. J'étais a terre, tentant de me relever. Je crachais du sang et je tremblait, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je m'appuya contre le mur pour m'aider a me relever, je réussit avec beaucoup de mal et mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir. Je tourna la tête vers l'homme qui m'avais élever. Je ne pu voir le regard qu'il me lançait dérrière ses lunette. Surement un rehard assassin remplit de haine.. Il me hait maintenant. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il ma toujours détester même si il avais dit qu'il me considérait comme un frère..

Il fit quelques pas vers moi. Et je ne pouvais fuir nul part, je n'avais plus la forçe. Me défendre ne servait plus a rien. Avec le peu de forçe qu'il me restais je faisait pas le poid contre lui.

Il étais proche de moi. Le grand corsaire me donna un violent coup, moins fort que le précédent mais assez violent pour me faire cracher encore plus de sang, mes blessure étais grave. La douleur étais horrible. Ma visions commencé a se brouiller, je me battais mentalement pour ne pas sombrer. Je ne devais pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Il allait me vaincre..Alors qu'il na même pas utiliser son fruit du démon. Il allait me vaincre une seconde fois. Putain je me sentais faible face a lui. Putain de sentiment d'impuissance.

Je ne tint plus. Je n'avais plus de force. Et pourtant il me donna un violent coup a la tête. Cette fois ma vision devint totalement noir. Je m'écroula sans force. Inconscient. Alors que le flamant riait sadiquement a gorge déployer.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Alors vous trouvez ça comment ?<p>

Merci d'avance pour les avis..


End file.
